


Part :12 "Dark's Return For A Visit And His New Hide Out"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark had been return to talk to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part :12 "Dark's Return For A Visit And His New Hide Out"

Part 12: ”Dark’s Return For A Visit And His New Hide Out.”

 

 

Raiki already knew what his mother write and obey it. He didn’t allowed Dark to go inside. so Dark just talk to him by the open window. 

“Moms gone, I can’t allowed you to enter in our house.’ 

“I Know.” 

Dark replied. 

“ I know your mother just instruct you that.” “It’s not important.” I just check on you.” 

Dark added.

“I’m fine.”Don’t worry.” 

Raiki answered. 

“Well if you’re kind of bored, just visit me.” “You can go in the mansion.” 

Dark invited. 

“Thank’s, I’m not interested.” 

Raiki replied. 

“Alright.” Bye!” 

And Dark left him. Again Dark wondered off and finally reach the biggest church there. He look at it’s surroundings. He was amazed by it’s environment. 

“I like this place.” I”ll make it my home base.” 

And in an instant the scenery change. 

“That’s kind of better.”

He told him self satisfied on what he done. 

And he entered at it and close the door.

Inside, it didn’t change. He just touch it and throw the others out. 

“This is a waste of time.” I call my maid.”

Dark took a whistle and blow it. In few minutes, a little dwarf came. 

“Sir? what’s your order?”

Sneeze ask him politely. 

“Clean this room at once. Throw the things I wouldn’t like to see.”All of them.”

“You know all of those.”

Dark said. 

“Yes sir.”

Sneeze answered. And he Dark left him. 

Sneeze start to work as fast as he could. After that, he left a note and went out of the room. 

An hour later, Dark went back to see his work. He was pleased. He smiled when he spot a note there. 

“Wow! 250 coins.” 

“Oh! Well, I couldn’t find fault in his work so maybe I can do something to increase his salary.”

After that, Dark reconstruct the room and make it his own. 

He smile and let him self lie on the floor. 

“What., a wonderful place.!” 

“When Krad see this, he may get angered with what I’ve done to this place.”

Dark laugh at him self. And finally look at the ceiling. 

“CC is with me, ever since I free her from misery.” But when she got a good job, a pure GRO, she forgot all about me and change his feelings for me.” 

“I’m so sad.” Dark’s face become gloomy. After that, he heard something.


End file.
